


Bonding

by Stitcheskitty



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitcheskitty/pseuds/Stitcheskitty
Summary: Just a little short story about Claire and Isaac.





	Bonding

Claire and Isaac laid down next to each other in bed in her simulated quarters after making love. She looked at Isaac's human looking eyes lovingly. While Isaac gentle stroked her arm. Claire still couldn't believe how life like he felt to her. She closed her eyes.

 

“Is this alright, Doctor?” He asked.

 

“Of course,” She replied, “it's really soothing.”

 

“Lieutenant Malloy told me that living things like rubbing one another as bonding.”

 

Claire smiled and gave a little chuckle. “I think he's right about that,” she said.

  
  



End file.
